Trying to Hide the Moon
by Usagi098
Summary: This story is set after the Stars series. Mamoru has gone to America, to continue his studies because he didn’t make it the first time. Usagi misses him terribly and is dreaming.. About something... is it Mamoru?
1. She's in Love

Title: Trying to Hide the Moon   
Description: This story is set after the Stars series. Mamoru has gone to America, to continue his studies because he didn't make it the first time. Usagi misses him terribly and is dreaming.. About something... is it Mamoru?   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, or any of these characters. The belong to the wonderful and magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.   
Hiya there! This is my first Sailormoon fanfiction. Please tell me what you think, at usagi_no_da@hotmail.com. More chapters coming soon!   
  
Chapter One: She's in love.   
  
  
"Sailormoon... shall die!" A voice echoed through Tsukino Usagi's head, as she sat up straight in bed, sweat dripping down her whole body. Her golden blonde hair was everywhere on her bed. She carefully looked around her room before getting up and looking out the window, into the dark night.   
She finally turned her eyes to the moonlit sky.  
'I've heard that voice before, I've been threatened before through my dreams... what if it's happening again? Mamo-chan...'She twirled around and grabbed the picture of her future family. Chibiusa, Mamo-chan, and herself...   
She knew that no one else in the world could say that they had met their future family. It made her feel very special.   
But it didn't make her feel special knowing that Mamoru, her boyfriend, was off in America, without her. She trusted him, she knew he wouldn't do anything...   
But all those girls there. All those smart University girls. He could sleep with one of them and she would never know.   
And that's what scared her.   
She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone beside her bed rang. She plopped down on her bed, holding her chest to make sure that her heart didn't jump right out of it. Her hand slowly progressed to the receiver, and she picked it up.   
"...Hello?" She whispered into the phone.   
"Ne, Usako!" A happy male voice greeted her. She jumped to her feet.   
"Mamo-chan! How are you?"   
"Very well Usako! I was thinking about you. I think about you a lot here! Especially when I'm studying as hard as I am now!" She heard rustling of papers.   
"Mamo-chan, I think about you too! But do you know what time it is?" There was a pause.   
"Oh Usako! I'm sorry! I must have been so caught up in studying I didn't even notice the time... It must be really late there. I hope I didn't wake you."   
"Mamo-chan, I would be awake forever if I could be with you..." She could hear him laugh.   
"I miss you Usako. Hey, I actually have some time off! In a week I'm off for two weeks... and I think I might have enough money for a visit... what do you say?"  
"Mamo-chan?! Really?" He laughed again.   
"Yes, Usako! I will come visit you! But, you'll have to ask your parents if I can stay with you! I sold my apartment!"   
She paused. Would her mother ever let Mamo-chan stay with them? In her room no less? And her dad... he would go crazy. But she lied. They wouldn't actually have to know...   
"Mamo-chan! You know that would be fine!" She laughed.   
"Okay, Usako, but you check, and I'll call you tomorrow!" She was already waiting to pick up the phone tomorrow.   
"Okay Mamo-chan."   
"I love you Usako. Have a good sleep."   
"You too Mamo-chan."   
CLICK.   
Mamoru was coming home.   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
"World Shaking!"   
"Power Death!!" The two senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fell to the ground, their fukus already in tatters from the long battle that they had endured.   
"Uranus, didn't you call the other senshi?"   
"Yes! They should be on their way!" Uranus got to her feet, and helped Neptune up.   
"Sorry we're late!" A voice called from behind the youma that stood over the two wounded senshi.   
"You hurt our friends and tore up the night with your fighting! I will not forgive you! An agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Solider Sailormoon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"  
Mercury flew out ahead of her. "I am Sailor Mercury! Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"And I am Sailor Mars! Mars! Flame Sniper!"   
The youma staggered. "That's not enough! Power Encase!" She shot a small box out of her hand, that headed towards Sailormoon.   
"Sailormoon, watch out!" Mars called, and the senshi started running towards Sailormoon.   
But Sailormoon couldn't move. And she was thinking. She was thinking her knight would not be coming to save her... at least not now. He was still in America.  
But still, magically, a rose flew and hit the box away. Sailormoon's heart stopped, and her eyes slowly wandered over the rose, over its delicate petals... and then her head swung up to see who had thrown it.   
"I will not forgive you for disturbing the delicate sleep of the Japanese people! From America, I am Tuxedo Kamen!"   
Sailormoon's mouth dropped and she fell to her knees, her mouth agape. She couldn't take her eyes off the man that stood above her, in a black tuxedo. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.  
"...Tux-...edo Kamen ....sama..." She couldn't move.   
"My princess." He bowed. "I have come to save you."   
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!!" She got to her feet and ran to him, and he jumped down from the perch he was standing on.   
She went to hug him...   
  
And it all disappeared.   
She was in a black cavern. She was surrounded by fire. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!!!"   
"Sailormoon will die!" Black roses came from out of no where, and hit her, taking the top layer of skin off of most of her arm.   
"Mamo-chan? Is that the voice I'm hearing?"   
  
And she woke up to her alarm clock.   
"Usagi! Come on! You'll be late for school!" Her mother called from downstairs. The scent of breakfast filled her nose. But all she could think of was that dream.   
"Mamo-chan..."   
  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother, was tapping her foot, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her daughter.   
"U-SA-GI!" She bellowed once last time.   
Usagi slowly came out of her bedroom, her eyes firmly glued to the floor. Ikuko tilted her head slightly, and her foot froze on the ground. "Usagi, are you alright? Are you ill?"   
Usagi shook her head. "I... I couldn't get to sleep last night Okasan.."  
Kenji, Usagi's father, appeared in the kitchen entrance. "Usagi, were you on the phone all night?" Usagi looked up at her father, as though he had said something insane. She was found out.   
"No, Otosan... Mamo-c...Mamoru called from America. He's coming back for a two week visit, to see everyone." Ikuko jumped up.   
"Oh Usagi, you must be so pleased. We must have him over for dinner sometime." Usagi stopped. 'That's right,' she thought. 'Mamo-chan wanted to say here...He won't be too happy if I lie to him...'   
"Mom, Dad... I need to talk to you about something." She looked down at the ground again, and walked quickly into the kitchen.   
"Usagi, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother took a seat at the kitchen table, while Usagi stayed standing, and her father remained in the doorway.   
"I'm nineteen now... and, ..." She shook her head and gazed directly into her mother's eyes. "Mamoru would like to stay over here for two weeks, because he sold his apartment and has no where else to stay..." She gasped and looked down again. She heard her dad fall over in the background. She knew this would be tougher for him to understand then her mother.   
Ikuko looked over Usagi's shoulder and saw her husband getting back on his feet. She cleared her throat, and looked at Usagi. "Usagi, your father and I will have to discuss this. Please give us a few moments."   
Usagi nodded. "I...I would just like to know by tonight cause Mamoru is calling me back..." She bowed and ran off to her room.   
Ikuko gazed at Kenji and shook her head. "Kenji, she's in love."  
  
Usagi looked through her closet, and pulled out her school uniform, tugging it over her head, and straightening the bow. Her hair was not yet in odangos, so she walked slowly to the bathroom, and carefully put them up. Applying the tiniest bit of lip gloss, she ran back to her room, and attached her Eternal Sailormoon compact to the centre of her bow. Finally, she opened a small velvet box which contained the heart-shaped ring that Mamoru had given her.   
"Usako... when I return...." His voice echoed through her head.   
She picked up the box carefully and extracted the ring, placing it on her left hand. Her parents hadn't noticed it yet, and for that she was glad. They would freak out.   
She picked up her school bag, and headed for her bedroom door. Before she could reach it, there was a knock, and her father appeared.   
"Usagi, I would like to talk to you about your young gentleman." Usagi was frightened, even panicked that her father was sent up here to deliver their decision.   
"Yes, Otosan." She sat on her bed, her school bag gently resting over her ring, hiding it well.   
"Usagi, your mother and I have decided..." Usagi was gazing at him with sad, blue eyes, waiting to be let down, again. He shook his head. "Usagi, he can stay with us."   
Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat there for a moment, her gaze fixed on her father. And then her whole face lit up.   
"OTOSAN! REALLY? THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" She flew at him, her school bag falling to the floor, her arms encircling her father.   
He laughed. "Oh Usagi, we know how much he means to you. And if he's going to be family soon..." He laughed again and took her hands in his. She was so happy that she forgot totally about the ring. Her father was stroking her hands when he came upon the ring and looked down.  
Usagi's smile disappeared in an instant.   
Her father stammered. "U---Usagi...." He held up her hand, and she turned her head in the other direction. "What is this?"   
"Otosan, you don't understand..." He stood up, his face becoming red.   
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! You wear this ring on your wedding finger! What is there to NOT understand!?!"   
Usagi was tearing up. She looked at her father with wet eyes. "It's a promise ring! Mamoru gave it to me before he left for America..." She looked away.   
"A promise ring." He nearly whispered. "A promise for what Usagi? Marriage? A house? Two-point-five children?!" His voice became loud again.   
"A promise that we'll be together FOREVER!" She exclaimed. She now looked defiant, almost adult-like, to her father. And then he remembered, that she was almost an adult. This June she was going to be twenty... her little girl was not a little girl anymore.   
He resigned. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop her from growing up, something she apparently already done when he wasn't looking. And he could not stop her from loving this man, Mamoru, so much. He would just have to accept everything.   
Usagi was met with a smile from her father. "Usagi, shouldn't we bring the spare bed in here soon?" Usagi looked confused. "He can stay."   
She jumped up. "Oh Dad, I love you..." She embraced him again.   
He laughed. "But if I hear any weird noises from this room, he's outta here!" She laughed along with him.   
"Otosan..."   
  
To Be Continued! 


	2. She's Oblivious

Haha, Okay, I kinda slacked off, so this part is kinda shorter then the other... more soon. I promise.   
  
Usagi danced happily around her bedroom, after her father left. "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan!!" She proclaimed as she grabbed the picture of her future family. "Mamo-chan! He said yes! He really said yes!!" She hugged the picture close to her chest. "I'm so happy...." She whispered, as a single tear flowed down her cheek.   
There was yet another knock on her door. "Usagi-chan!" Aino Minkako, one of Usagi's best friends and senshi, appeared at her door, her eyes shut tight as she felt around Usagi's room. "Usagi-chan, are you dressed?" Usagi yelped in happiness, and Minako opened her eyes, to see Usagi flying at her, embracing her.   
"Usagi-chan, is there something wrong?" Usagi shook her head.   
"Minako-chan, there's NO WAY that something could be wrong on such a glorious day!" She let her friend go, and twirled around the room. Minako giggled and covered her mouth. "Usagi-chan, I haven't seen you this happy in a while!"   
"Yes! And you know why I'm happy? Mamo-chan is coming back in a week!!" Minako screamed.   
"Really?! That's soooo cool!!" She jumped around with her friend, before she came to a realization. "Usagi-chan, where is he going to stay? Didn't he sell his apartment?"   
Usagi held up her finger. "That's the best part Minako-chan! He's staying here, in my room!!"   
Minako was very happy for her friend, and jumped around a few more times, before reminding Usagi that they had to get to school. Grabbing her hand, Minako bolted out of Usagi's house, with Usagi in tow.   
  
Hino Rei sat at a table in the Crown Cafe, her legs crossed firmly. One of her legs were bouncing up and down, unable to keep still as the anger burned inside of her. She gazed at nothing, but seemed to burn a hole in whatever she was looking at. Mizuno Ami sat beside her, her head buried in a book, and sipping slightly on a cola. Kino Makoto was biting her lip, looking at the angry Rei, hoping that she could talk some sense into her.   
"Rei-chan..." Makoto stuttered. "Rei-chan, are you alright?"   
Rei's buring gaze switched to Makoto, who seemed to be caught in the headlights of a large truck. "Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT?!?! I am NOT alright. I know we should all be happy for Usagi that Mamoru-san is coming home... but I think that's a little much. A little much that they're staying in the same place, in the same room..." She shook her head. "He should be a gentleman. He should stay in a hotel, or in the temple."   
Ami closed her book and set it on the table and glanced at Rei. "Rei-chan, you know that this would happen one day. It's their destiny. Could you be a little jealous?"   
Rei rose from her seat and nearly knocked Ami flat on the bench. "Ami-chan!! I am not jealous one bit of that Odango-headed moron!" She sat back down and flipped her hair. "What do I have to be jealous about?"   
Two bubbly laughing girls entered the cafe, and headed towards Rei and the others. Makoto could almost see the steam coming off of Rei, so she quickly got up, so Usagi couldn't see her.   
"Ah! Usagi-chan! How are you?" She nodded and laughed, placing her arm behind her head.   
"Ne, Mako-chan, did you hear the good news?" Makoto was about to reply when she was pushed aside by a very angry Rei.   
"USAGI!" She grabbed her friend by the shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. Usagi's eyes were very wide at this time, and Minako was about to pounce on Rei, but...   
"Rei-chan? What is it?" Rei laughed at herself. There was no way that this innocent little girl was going to do anything foolish with Mamoru-san while she stayed at her house. There was just no way. She couldn't even see it happening. So Rei laughed. And laughed. And laughed until she was crying on the floor. Makoto and Ami stood over her, very confused. Usagi was equally confused and looked to Minako. "Is she alright?" Minako shugged.   
Motoki was talking loudly with someone in the background, and Makoto took the advantage of her height to see over the other girls. She was surprised to see Motoki hugging someone that wasn't a woman. But when the two ended their long embrace Makoto noticed who it was.   
"Mamoru-san?" She questioned aloud, not taking her eyes off of the man talking to Motoki. Usagi looked at her friend, and followed her gaze, to the man she was looking at.   
Usagi had to take a moment. This was not real. Mamoru wasn't here already. She had just talked to him last night. If she talked to him last night, he must have been just ready to board a plane, or he was at a hotel somewhere in Tokyo, and was just pulling her leg.  
He could feel the gazes of five young girls on him, and spun around, to be met with azure eyes. The only eyes he saw out of the whole group. "Usako..." He whispered. But she heard him. She could always hear him.   
"Mamo-chan!!!" She ran and flew into his arms, planting a huge kiss on his cheek before kissing him hard on the mouth, for nearly a minute. She had missed him so much. "Mamo-chan!!!! Why are you here so early? Why did you say a week? I'm sooo glad that you're here!!" She squeezed him, smelling him, trying to get the familiar scent of Mamoru back on her clothes.   
'Ne... This is not Mamo-chan's scent... his is more...gentle, softer, flowery...This is a hard musk...'   
"Mamo-chan, did you pick up a new colonge while in America?" She questioned. He laughed.   
"Usako, you notice things too quickly. Yes, I did. Do you like it?"   
She smiled and lied. "Yes! I think it's very nice." The other girls ran up to great Mamoru, while Rei stayed silent. She watched as Usagi hung on his arm, cuddling into his side everytime he said something. The group waved bye to Motoki, and walked out the door, leaving Rei standing there.   
'Something's not right. Mamoru isn't behaving like himself... I think I'll have to talk to Usagi-chan later..." He thought aloud. 


End file.
